This invention deals generally with decoration holders, and more specifically with a holder to securely hold an electric candle or other decorations at a window sill.
It is becoming more and more common to see electric candles displayed in windows, not only during the Christmas season, but, in some geographic regions, all year round. These electric candles typically include a base which is essentially an inverted cone, and are simply set upon the interior window sill. This arrangement is not only somewhat unstable, but it limits additional decorations associated with the candle to such things as simple ribbons tied around the candle. Furthermore, the instability of such candles make them difficult to use on the outside of windows.
It would be quite advantageous to have a very stable support for installing an electric candle adjacent to a window, or for attaching other significant decorations, such as Christmas greenery, and even installing the decorations outside the window.